Time Goes By
by elanor tinuviel
Summary: Chapter 2 up: Now that the second war is over, will Cagalli come to terms the feelings she and Athrun once had, and still have, for each other? How do they deal with all that happened during the war? Post GSD Final Plus. AxC KxL etc
1. Prologue: Hesitant Responsibility

_**TIME GOES BY**_

By: elanor tinuviel

Disclaimer: All characters and basically the whole world of Gundam Seed/Destiny is the respective property of Sunrise Inc. and BANDAI ENTERTAINMENT. If I was the owner of GS and GSD, I wouldn't be writing this to set things straight for one of my favourite pairings. So no copyright infringement is intended…just some peace of mind.

* * *

**Prologue – Hesitant Responsibility**

POST GS

A gentle breeze blew as the moon continued in its rise. The young brunette, who'd matured beyond his years during the passed war, smiled slightly as he leaned against the wooden panels of Reverend Malchio's house, listening to the hustle and bustle of the daily ritual of putting the children to bed. His attention shifted slightly as the door creaked to his left, revealing his childhood friend, who made his way to lean on the railing opposite.

"Hey Kira. Hiding from the children again?" Athrun asked jokingly.

Kira smirked. "No. All the children do when I'm around is play. Lacus said I'd just be making the task of making them go to sleep more difficult. Besides, she and Cagalli are better at that sort of thing, anyway."

They smiled at each other knowingly. It had been three months after the self-destruction of Jachin Due, and the crew of the Three Ships Alliance had silently sought refuge away from all the diplomatic negotiations and military regrouping – not sure of how they'd be accepted. Most had returned to their home countries, but Kira, Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli had chosen to stay with Reverend Malchio in the Marshall Islands, helping him take care of the orphans. The outside world and who they really were didn't exist there. They were free to enjoy what peace they could. All knew of the responsibilities that would befall them once they returned to their respective home countries – the longer they each decided to stay, the longer that responsibility would be put off. One of them in particular had an enormous amount of responsibility to shoulder.

"He called again, you know." Athrun's tone was hushed slightly, getting more serious, as he kept his eyes trained on the shadows on the window curtain, showing the distinct figures of the girls busy at work capturing the children.

"She didn't speak to him?"

Athrun shook his head. "She was conveniently nowhere to be found again."

Kira sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. "How long is she going to keep avoiding her duty?"

"She's _your_ sister. Haven't you talked to her about it?"

"You know how she is. She won't listen to me. I've asked Lacus to talk to her too, and I don't think she's having much luck either. What did Kisaka say?" Kira asked as he moved to be adjacent to Athrun, his voice, too, lowered.

"He said that nearly all citizens of Orb have returned and begun to rebuild their lives, now that the peace discussions are well underway. And Orb really needs their Chief Representative – the people need Cagalli back as their leader. She does know that, doesn't she?"

"Of course she does. But she's changed. She used to shout at me every time I brought up her being Chief Representative and now she just walks away. She's different. You've noticed, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah I noticed. I know I should say something, but I don't know what." Athrun frowned.

"Doesn't she confide in you, though?" Kira asked, a sad smile appearing on his friend's face.

"You'd think she would. She used to, but I don't know anymore. I've never had the chance to talk to her alone about it. It's as if she's avoiding being alone with me for that reason."

_Or for other reasons,_ the brunette smirked, _like her feelings_. "In any case, maybe you'd have more luck. She usually just sits in her room once the children are asleep. You could try talking to her then."

"Yeah I will." A nod of both heads ensued a momentary silence between them, as they observed the noise of the children die down a bit, Lacus lulling them to sleep with a melody. Kira curiously eyed Athrun, as he continued to stare at a particular shadow in the window.

"Hey Athrun. You and Cagalli…are you…?"

Athrun lowered his eyes. "I don't know. Well…yes we are, but not like you and Lacus."

"Uh…about that," Kira hesitated. "You're not…I mean, are you sure…?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm completely happy for the both of you. Our engagement is in the past and I have someone else now." A small smile grew on his lips. _I have Cagalli…or at least I hope I do._

- - -

Athrun ran his hand through his blue hair, swallowing nervously before softly knocking on the wooden door. _I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea about this_, he thought as he felt a bit of heat crawl into his cheeks. Receiving no response, he slowly opened the door to see if she was actually in there. The door creaked slightly, but Cagalli remained in her position, curled up on a chair by the window, with nothing but the light of the moon to illuminate the room.

"Go away, Kira," Cagalli said softly before turning to gasp. "Athrun!"

He closed the door behind him. "Shh…you don't want to wake the children up, do you?"

"What are you doing here?" she swallowed nervously, quickly brushing her fingers over her eyes.

"Cagalli, we need to talk." His voice was hushed, but serious as he crossed the room to her slowly, sitting down on the window seat.

She kept her eyes away from him. "What about?"

"Kisaka called again today." Athrun watched her carefully for a reaction.

"He did?" The blonde haired girl feigned innocence. "What did he want?"

"Cagalli, you _know_ what he wanted. He wanted to talk to _you_."

"Well I don't want to talk to him."

Her monotonous tone surprised him. As of late she had become less feisty – less full of spirit. _What happened to you, Cagalli?_ "He thinks its time you went back. The new year is about to begin. Kisaka thought it'd be good for the citizens of Orb if they started the new year with a new leader, you."

"Athrun, I can't go back. Not yet. It's still too soon," Cagalli said, her voice just barely a whisper as her breathing quickened slightly.

"But they need you. Orb needs you."

"I can't. I'm not ready." Tears began to fall, receiving a look of concern from the boy opposite her. "If I go back…then it's real."

Athrun went to kneel in front of her as she leaned forward, head bent, her tears falling onto her knees.

"Once I go back – once I take his place…then he's really gone."

"Cagalli…" He said softly, placing a hand on her's.

"I know it was six months ago. But the reality only just hit me. There was so much happening then that I didn't get a chance to deal with it…but now…" Athrun moved to close the gap, wrapping his arms around her. "…There's nothing else I can think about. I spent most of my life running away from him and now I feel nothing but regret. I never got the chance to really know him. And now I hate myself because of it." Cagalli buried her face in his chest.

"No matter what you did and what happened, your father loved you," he started slowly, cautiously. "He left you this responsibility because he did. You have to go back. You have to do this for him."

"I know," she said, pulling away ever so slightly so that Athrun could still hear her unmuffled. "But what if I fail him? I don't think I'm the most capable person. How could I possibly lead a nation? I know they'll all think I'm too young to be Chief Representative. They all think I'm just some spoilt little princess who doesn't know anything. All I've done is run away. Would the people of Orb want to even trust me?"

"They _will_ trust you. You're the daughter of the Lion of Orb. No one could overlook that fact. Kisaka and the other Council Members are all there to support you. You'll make a great leader, Cagalli. I know you will."

She shook her head as she continued in her outpour. "But I can't be there…I can't be there in that house all alone," she whispered desperately.

"Then I'll go with you. You won't be alone. I'll stay with you. I'll protect you."

Cagalli pulled back from his hold slightly to look at him questioningly. _I want to believe you, Athrun._ Her amber eyes searched his green eyes for some sort of hesitation or regret for what he'd said. She found none, and almost smiled.

"I'll be there for you, Cagalli. I promise," he asserted, as if sensing her doubt. Swallowing nervously, Athrun leaned forward to press his lips against her's briefly, as if to seal the promise with a kiss. _I don't want to lose you._

Cagalli took a deep breath as the gap between them reformed, trying to regain composure as she wiped her tears away with her fingers. "I'll call Kisaka first thing in the morning." Athrun watched as she let out a breath, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm going home."

_With you_…

* * *

A/N: Hi there! So this is my first attempt at a GS/D fic and I'd really love to know what you all thought, even though it's just getting started and may seem a bit slow at the moment. Next chapter it'll be post GSD so I hope you all will check it out. But until then, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. thanks for showing interest! Have a nice day!

-- ela


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Surface

Disclaimer: All characters and basically the whole world of Gundam Seed/Destiny is the respective property of Sunrise Inc. and BANDAI ENTERTAINMENT. If I was the owner of GS and GSD, I wouldn't be writing this to set things straight for one of my favourite pairings. So no copyright infringement is intended…just some peace of mind. Original characters that you obviously aren't familiar with are property of myself and any similarites they may somehow have to anyone who may choose to read this...well thats just pure coincidence. Long story short: don't sue me! i have no money! i'm just a student who happens to have a computer and wild imagination!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken Surface**

_You and me  
A little different  
Though we tried to stay the same  
It never leaves  
And when it changes it is still a waiting game_

_-- Waiting Game (Yellowcard)_

POST GSD-Final Plus

She breathed a sigh, a smile evident on her face as the flashes of the many cameras leaving her temporarily blind. It had already been a few months since PLANT and the Orb Union had signed the armistice and held a conference to end the war, and Chief Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, had had a memorial park created for all the lives lost a year earlier when the Junius Seven Colony had been dropped to Earth.

Looking out on the crowd before her, Cagalli couldn't help but feel happy at the sight before her of all the Orb citizens who had come to pay their respects. Swallowing, she felt her chest tighten slightly as she became aware of the video cameras facing her. Taking a deep breath, she momentarily closed her eyes, her left hand in her pocket clenched. _A Chief Representative who's afraid of public speaking…geez that's pathetic. Surely I've grown out of it by now._ Glancing around, she once again felt comforted by the familiar face beside her on the stage.

"Good morning to you all. I'd firstly like to take this opportunity to welcome Supreme Councillor Lacus Clyne from PLANT to this event, and of course all of you citizens of Orb. A year ago, a great travesty befell the Earth. Countless lives and homes were needlessly lost. We have all come so far these passed few months to become a world of peace, but let us never forget all the souls who have passed into the next world, victims of the Second Bloody Valentine War." She subconsciously paused momentarily as a sign of respect, while fingering a small object in her pocket. "As we, who are now still alive, continue to live our lives and build a solid future, I hope that it will be in hopes of a brighter and more prosperous future between all nations. I know we can achieve it. Thank you all for coming today as I officially open this space to you all as the Fields of Hope."

Cagalli smiled with relief as applause thundered around her, and stepped out from behind the lectern to take a pair of scissors with Lacus and cut the red ribbon as flower petals began to float down onto everyone. She and Lacus both smiled each other at the sight before them before more cameras started flashing. As was required by nearly all publications highlighting major events, the two ladies promptly turned to one another to shake hands, Cagalli covertly rolling her eyes.

"I suppose we have to talk too and make it look as if you're congratulating me or something," Cagalli said, holding back her laughter.

"I would've thought you'd be used to all of these publicity protocols by now. It has been three years after all."

"I know, but it's so fake and tiresome. Anyway, so listen, you're still coming to dinner tonight, right? We have a lot to catch up on."

Lacus nodded, though a little concerned about her friend's schedule. "You're not too busy, though, are you?"

"No it's fine, I assure you. We haven't talked in ages about anything that didn't involve politics or trade or something to do with our leadership."

"You're right. I'll be there for sure. We'll talk later, I think you're being summoned," Lacus said as she glanced pass Cagalli at Kisaka who was standing with a brown haired woman, her back faced to Cagalli.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, running a hand through her blonde hair. "And thus the interviewing begins. I'll see you tonight." Receiving another nod from the girl opposite her, Cagalli promptly turned to approach the large group, a sad smile appearing as she momentarily glanced down at her feet. _I guess there's no one to save me this time…_

_- - -_

_The room bustled with the many important people and new reporters of Orb who had turned up to welcome Cagalli Yula Athha into Parliament as Chief Representative. A New Year had just begun and she had only been home no more than a few days. A new government had already been elected in after the war ended, and as much as she was happy to be back in her homeland, Cagalli couldn't help but feel intimidated by all of the new political figures surrounding her, afraid that she'd be incapable of leading a group of people._

They all probably think they could do a better job than me_, she thought bitterly._

"_Good evening Chief Representative Athha," a voice interrupted her thoughts. _

_Cagalli turned to face a very dressed up, young woman who held a tape recorder in one hand, the other outstretched towards her. _

"_My name is Melanie Frugar. I'm a reporter for 'Official Orb'. I hope you don't mind me asking a few questions. How does it feel to be back in Orb?"_

Actually I **do** mind, but I suppose I don't get a real choice do I? I wish you people would just go away and leave me alone! _Cagalli did her best to keep a glare from shooting at Melanie as she bit her tongue and expertly smiled with a calm and collected facade, "It's absolutely wonderful to be back in Orb. I couldn't be happier."_

"_You were very involved towards the end of the Bloody Valentine War, weren't you? I'm sure the many readers of 'Orb Official' would love to hear all about your experiences. Would you care to share some of them with our readers?"_

"_Not at the moment, no."_

"_Why not? Surely it's not all horrible. How did it feel when your father died?"_

'_Just play with your ear and I'll come rescue you. I've been to functions like these before…they're not all pleasant,' she remembered Athrun telling her briefly before he faded into the background to watch her from afar. She instantly began tugging her earlobe at Melanie's question, a frown forming on her brow._

"_How would **you** feel, Miss Frugar," Cagalli said, a little more curtly than she'd intended._

_Melanie raised her eyebrows, noting the blonde girl's tone. "Well I can't imagine what it would've been like. I've never lost either of my parents."_

That can be arranged._ Cagalli bit her lip, trying hard not to let a glare form upon her features. "Yes well-"_

"_Chief Representative Athha," his familiar voice whispered into her ear, loud enough so that the reporter would just hear. "You're needed somewhere else. Please come with me."_

"_Excuse me, Miss Frugar," Cagalli said formally with a nod, suppressing a smile. When they'd made some distance between Melanie, Cagalli smirked and nudged him softly._

"_Thanks Athrun." She watched as he quickly looked back at her, smiling slightly._

"_Don't worry about it. Just play with your ear and I'll come and save you every time."_

- - -

Approaching Kisaka, she put on a smile as she noticed a camera crew stationed in front of them. She looked at the brunette woman beside her, her blue eyes animatedly wide open as she held a microphone up to her mouth, the camera still focused on her alone. Swallowing nervously, Cagalli lifted her chin slightly, summoning all of her courage. _I can't depend on him for strength anymore. He's not here to save me…_

The woman then turned to Cagalli, the cameraman nodding at her to continue. "I am now joined here by Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha. Good morning."

Subconsciously, Cagalli found herself playing with her earlobe. Her forehead crumpling ever so slightly, she forcefully dropped her right arm down to her side, her left hand slipping into her pocket, a smile returning to her lips. "Good morning."

"You must be very impressed with the turn out today."

"Indeed I am. It's so great to see that the people of Orb really care about all the past events that have contributed to the Orb of today. Their enthusiasm today is really a testament to that."

"What lead to your decision to make this beautiful memorial?"

"I came to the realisation that there was so little I could do for what happened this past year, and that the only thing I could do was find a way somehow let the memories of the people who were lost to never be forgotten. This way, even the generations to come will be able to somehow remember all who had left this world and the sacrifices that led to the present Orb."

The reporter smiled. "It is certainly a wonderful project. Now Miss Athha, as I'm sure it has been pointed out so many times before, you are certainly one of the only people to ever become Chief Representative at such a young age. Is it true that your road as Chief Representative has been a challenge so far?"

Cagalli swallowed, she hadn't expected the interview to take this direction. _But now that it has, I think I should be honest…about everything. _"It definitely has been a challenge. I always knew I was too young, I don't think I was mentally capable when I first entered office – I was just trying to carry out the legacy my father, Uzumi Nara Athha, left behind. I admit that I also wasn't ready for all of the responsibility, and some people even tried to take advantage of my naivety and use me." She momentarily held her breath. "Especially during the Second Bloody Valentine War…I certainly wasn't the most capable leader."

The crowd had hushed as the broadcast continued to be shown over the many large screens set up around the park, but also around the city. The camera had closed in on Cagalli, as her eyes cast downwards momentarily.

"I wasn't a strong enough leader – I still had so much to learn that I didn't realise that I was just being manipulated by some prominent political figures. And for that I sincerely apologise to all the citizens of Orb." She sighed as she once again lifted her eyes, full of confidence. "My naivety almost led to the destruction of Orb and I vow to never let that happen again, because by the same token, I also had a lot of people to help me along the way to support and believe in me. And now I believe that I really can be a great leader, like my father before me. And I will do everything in my power to never let the people of Orb down again."

Applause erupted from the crowd below, earning a smile from Cagalli.

"And I am sure the people of Orb will support you as well. We thankyou for joining us, Chief Representative Athha."

"Thankyou." Cagalli smiled with a nod, noticing the reporter turn away from her to face the camera head on.

"We'll be back after these short announcements."

"Cagalli," Kisaka bent down slightly, so she could hear him. "We should go. You have a meeting to attend."

"Yes."

"Um, Miss Athha?" the reporter asked as Cagalli was about to walk away. "I just wanted to say, I think you're a great leader. Lord Uzumi, your father, really would've been proud."

She could do little but stare at the woman for a few minutes. In the past, her father had only been brought up as a means of pressuring Cagalli into making a decision that served the interest of the corrupt politicians that had made up the Orb government when she had started office. She frowned slightly remembering the lines they'd used so often: _'It would've been the wish of your father, Lord Uzumi'_ and _'Lord Uzumi would've been very disappointed with your choices'_. Shaking her head, she smiled once again and extended her hand out.

"Thankyou, sorry, what was your name?"

"Oh, Ella Serolf," she quickly said, taking Cagalli's hand, slightly nervous.

"Thankyou, Ella. It really means a lot to me." That said, she turned and followed Kisaka down the stairs of the stage that had been set for the park's opening, and stepped into the car that was waiting for her. _Yes, now you can be proud, Father. He was right all along…_

* * *

Meyrin eyed him curiously as he sipped at his coffee, oblivious to all else that was happening in the coffee shop. Nervously, she tucked some of her pink hair behind her ear and glanced down at the cellphone at her lap that silently vibrated, having received a message.

_Hey I had a great time with you yesterday. Are you free tomorrow? How's dinner sound? I'll call you later. David._

She hated the feeling of sneaking around behind Athrun's back, though the feeling of guilt also confused her – were she and Athrun actually an item? She frowned slightly. She always did too much thinking when they went out, mostly because they were almost always silent. _I'm not technically leading him on since we haven't actually said that we have feelings for each other - we just ended up together. But…it's been a while already. Is it wrong that I've grown up a bit more and moved on? Maybe I let this school girl crush last too long…_

Her eyes drifted back up to meet his, a small smile appearing on his lips as she continued to play with her slice of cake.

Athrun glanced at the television screen stationed on the wall, a large gathering being shown. Returning his gaze to the girl in front of him, a small smirk showed on his face as he broke the silence. "How was your date yesterday?"

Meyrin's eyes opened with shock. "Huh?"

"You had a date yesterday, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah I did but - "

"…_Today we are here in Orb for the opening of the new memorial park called 'Fields of Hope', a tribute to all of the lives lost during the last war."_

His green eyes instantly shot up to the television screen. Meyrin too, turned in her chair to stare.

"…_I am now joined here by Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha. Good morning…"_

"Chief Representative Athha…" Meyrin whispered to herself, remembering their last encounter just before the final battle. Cagalli's words echoed in her mind, '_Take care of him…'_

_Cagalli…_

Athrun remained silently fixated on the screen - at the blonde hair and amber eyes that had appeared. A smile appearing as he noticed her using their old 'save me' signal. _It's probably just become habit now_. Her smile was small, but Athrun could tell that she was happy, even if her eyes showed a little of something else…sadness perhaps? Or was it regret? He shook the thoughts from his head. _Cagalli is happy, this is what she always wanted – to be a good leader, and she finally is._ Watching her once again, he couldn't help but smile as her amber eyes lit up as she talked. All the different emotions that they could convey – Athrun knew them all.

The girl before him turned back around, watching his green eyes as they stared intently at the screen. She hardly ever saw him happy these days; sure he would smile sometimes, but his eyes always suggested otherwise. But now, as Meyrin watched him, she saw a different light in them.

"…Especially during the Second Bloody Valentine War…I certainly wasn't the most capable leader…"

Meyrin then noticed as a small frown appeared on his face. "Athrun?"

"…I didn't realise that I was just being manipulated by some prominent political figures. And for that I sincerely apologise to all the citizens of Orb…"

He ignored the girl in front of him, casting his gaze down at his coffee. _I let them manipulate you. I shouldn't have left._

"…_I also had a lot of people to help me along the way to support and believe in me…"_

"Athrun," Meyrin said once again, this time more firmly.

His green eyes remained downcast as he whispered, "I let her down."

"You love her, don't you?"

"What?" Athrun blinked, applause echoing from the television.

"I'm pretty sure she loves _you_." She almost laughed at the incredulous look he was giving her. "You should know something. She talked to me. She told me to take care of you. I don't know her or anything, but I don't think she would've asked me to do something like that if she didn't care about you."

Meyrin had his full attention now. "What? She talked to you? When?" He had so many other questions to ask, like 'you really think she still cares about me?' but he held back trying not to let his excitement and confusion get the better of him.

She shook her head. "Oh, it wasn't any time recent, it was before our final battle. She…" Meyrin bit her lip, "The Chief Representative of Orb, Cagalli, she looked really down, as if she thought she'd never see you again, that's how I know. And you, well…I haven't seen you really smile in a long time. Not until today when you saw her just now."

He remained silent, her words sinking in - the truth of them. _Who am I kidding…_It was Athrun's turn to shake his head, sighing as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, Meyrin. I'm really sorry if I led you on," he answered her questioning look.

"No, no it's okay. I probably gave you the wrong impression all this time, too. I mean, I admit that I always looked up to you, and admired you. When I was at the Academy, you were all anyone ever talked about. But I guess I grew up and I don't really see you in that way…anymore, at least."

At first they were both silent, Athrun occasionally bringing his coffee to his lips. Slowly a smile appeared back on his face. "So your date was good, then?"

"Yeah it was," Meyrin answered with a smile and nod, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. "So…what are you going to do now?"

Athrun looked once again at his now empty coffee cup with a sigh, rocking it back and forth with his fingers. "I have no idea."

* * *

"I had a holiday a month ago," Cagalli rolled her eyes as they made their way into the kitchen, earning a shake of the head from Myrna.

"Chief Representative, you shouldn't be -"

"I don't care, Myrna," the blonde hair girl sighed, opening the freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream and two spoons from a drawer.

Lacus smiled at Cagalli's spunk. She hadn't seen so much of it in such a long time. She'd missed it. _Her stubbornness, however…_ "That 'holiday' was only two days long and it was a diplomatic meeting in the Kingdom of Scandinavia. I'm in politics too, I know what you get up to," Lacus folded her arms as she followed Cagalli back out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into Cagalli's quarters. "You deserve a _proper_ holiday, something that will let you rest for at least a week."

"Lacus, I don't have time for a holiday right now."

Collapsing onto one side of the couch, her friend on the other side, Cagalli propped the ice cream tub in between them and opened it, spoons digging in immediately. They were both so casually dressed – Cagalli in a plain top and pants, Lacus wearing a simple dress – they actually looked like two girls having a sleepover rather than prominent figures with political statuses.

"Cagalli, you can make time. Why not come back with me to the PLANTs? It'll be fun, I promise." Lacus' blue eyes challenged her.

"I really don't know if I can."

"You could come and visit Kira! He hasn't seen you in such a long time."

"Yeah, well who's fault was that?" Cagalli laughed. "I did tell him he could stay here with me if he wanted."

Lacus blushed slightly, as she swallowed some ice cream. "Kira had his reasons."

"Oh? How is everything with you two by the way?" she asked with a smirk. "He's not being a jerk to you, is he? He can get pretty clueless sometimes."

"Well actually…" the blue eyed girl nervously picked at the dessert. "Kira and I are engaged."

Cagalli's amber eyes widened as she almost choked on the scoop of ice cream currently in her mouth. "You're engaged? Like, seriously?"

Lacus merely nodded, a smile showing.

"Since when? I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"No, it's only been a few weeks. And I couldn't tell you," she hushed her voice a little, "We don't want it going public and phone lines are kind of easy to tap, especially with us being in politics and all. Kira already has to go by a different name, I don't want him being brought into the spotlight just because he's engaged to me. What if some radical group like Blue Cosmos were to pop up again and find out about Kira, he'd be in danger. I couldn't live in fear of his life, even though it _is_ Kira and he's more than capable of taking care of himself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Cagalli agreed, before launching forward to hug Lacus. "Oh my God, Lacus! Congratulations! You're finally going to be my sister!" She then frowned slightly, feeling something hard against her chest. "Is that…?"

"My engagement ring." Unclasping the chain from around her neck, she slipped off the ring and put in on her fourth finger. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lacus had always been modest, and the ring suited her perfectly: a simple white gold band, shaped to swirl around a single round brilliant cut diamond set in four claws.

"It _is_. It's absolutely gorgeous," she agreed with a grin. "I see Kira isn't as clueless as I thought. But he doesn't, like you know, mind all the secrecy?"

"He's perfectly fine with it. It _is_ Kira after all. We plan to just tell our close friends."

Cagalli was beginning to get excited as she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "When do you plan to have the wedding?"

"Not for a while, at least. Maybe next year, when you probably have more time to join us," Lacus hinted.

"Of course I'd make time for you."

"Then make time now and come back with me to congratulate your brother," Lacus receiving a glare in response. "I'll let you think about it."

Feeling slightly defeated, she resigned herself to picking up the now empty ice cream tub and standing to make her way over put it in the bin by the door, the spoons she placed on the table beside it. _I'll take them down to the kitchen before I go to bed._

"Um…Cagalli?" Lacus frowned, reaching for a small object left behind on the seat when the blonde girl had stood up.

"Yeah?" Cagalli turned back to her friend, her amber eyes widening at what Lacus was holding out in front of her. _Crap it fell out! _She frowned as she felt her empty pocket.

"Athrun's ring." Lacus kept staring at it as Cagalli sat back down, eyes downcast. "So this is what you're always playing with in your pocket."

Cagalli avoided eye contact. She wasn't ready to confront her feelings…not yet. But still, there was something in her that needed to know. "Lacus…how is he?"

Her blue eyes surveyed her friend for a moment before holding the ring in front of Cagalli, willing her to take it back. "He's doing about the same as you."

She took the ring and stared at it intently.

"You haven't spoken to him?"

Cagalli shook her head. "I've thought about it. But the truth is, I'm not even sure about my own feelings anymore. Is he still with that girl…Meyrin?"

Lacus bit her lip nervously. "I was never exactly sure what was going on between them, but as far as I know…yes."

_She kept her promise._ "I see."

"Cagalli…"

"I'm fine," she said, slipping the ring back into her pocket. "I mean, I still do care about him, but right now I have more important things to take care of. I love Orb, I have a responsibility to my nation." Cagalli eyed her cell phone that began to ring on her dresser, standing to make her way over to it. "That's probably Kisaka right now. This job is my life. I don't think I have time for anything else, like that, right now." Picking it up, she paid no attention to the caller id and opened it immediately. "Hello?"

"_Hey…Cagalli."_

Once again her eyes shot wide open.

She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all! Um, if you're reading this thenI guess you've taken the time to read my fic, and for that I'm really grateful. I'd be even more grateful if you spent a few seconds telling me what you thought about it in a review...if that isn't asking to much. I really would love to know what you all thought. But yeah...I certainly hope you're enjoying it, even though it really is only just getting started. Anyhoo, I hope you have a great day! And please, please, please review! THANKS A BUNCH! -many huggliez-

-- ela


	3. Chapter 2: Curiousity Calls

Disclaimer: All characters and basically the whole world of Gundam Seed/Destiny is the respective property of Sunrise Inc. and BANDAI ENTERTAINMENT. If I was the owner of GS and GSD, I wouldn't be writing this to set things straight for one of my favourite pairings. So no copyright infringement is intended…just some peace of mind. Original characters that you obviously aren't familiar with are property of myself and any similarites they may somehow have to anyone who may choose to read this...well thats just pure coincidence, unless you've asked me to include a character based on you, in which case it's obviously not coincidence. Long story short: don't sue me!I have no money! I'm just a student who happens to have a computer and a wild imagination!...as well as a love for Athrun.You may now proceed... ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Curiosity Calls**

_I know it's hard for you to see  
Exactly how much you mean to me  
Since it's just a one way street  
And I'm the only who's on it  
No one knows the way but me_

_-- Give Me a Chance (Lea Salonga)_

"_You should talk to her."_

Athrun frowned as the sun finally descended, his thoughts remembering his talk with Meyrin that morning. _I know she's right…but it's just not that easy. How am I supposed to know if Cagalli even wants to hear from me?_ He rubbed his head vigorously in frustration, messing up his blue hair apathetically in the darkened room.

"What the hell am I supposed to do!" he shouted, the silence of his apartment being his only answer. With a sigh, Athrun had grabbed his jacket and exited his apartment. After the war he'd taken up residence on Aprilius 2, since he didn't really have anywhere to return to, having lived in Orb with Cagalli after the First Bloody Valentine War and herefused to return to the Zala Residence on December 4. It also meant being close to the Clyne Residence, his destination today.

Approaching the manor, he deliberately drove past it, making his way for the private vehicle entrance, the gates opening up for him immediately as he nodded to the security guard. Haphazardly parking, he quickly pulled out his keys and made his way up the stairs of the side entrance,heading for the walkway leading out to the back garden.

"Kira, I don't know what to do. You have to help me," he called out, well aware that his friend would be found in the glass-walled tea room that connected the walkway to the lavish grounds of Lacus' home.

"Calling beforehand usually helps, or at least attempting to stop at the security gate," Kira responded, not bothering to shift his gaze from the computer screens on the glass walls.

Athrun smirked. "That's a bit rich coming from you."

"Yeah well," Kira looked up at him for a moment, "I have the position of head of security now. I have to make it look as if I'm doing something. Or else there's no way they'd let me stay here with Lacus."

"By 'they' I'm assuming you mean Waltfeld and De Costa."

"Of course, they're here everyday just to check up on me. I'm beginning to think they don't trust me, or something."

"Living with Lacus? Alone? I don't blame them," Athrun said with a smirk, receiving a glare.

"So anyway, what's up?" Kira asked after a moment, turning the screen off. "How can I help you?"

He paused fo a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I need some…advice – your opinion."

"On?"

"What to do about Cagalli," Athrun sighed gruffly, collapsing into the chair opposite the violet eyed brunette.

_Did he just say…_ Kira frowned, leaning forward to lean his elbows on the table with interest growing. "…Cagalli?"

"Yeah, what do I do about her?"

"What do you _want_ to do about her?" he raised an eyebrow, his lips twisting into a smirk.

Athrun's green eyes narrowed. "What do you think I _should_ do about her?"

"Well firstly, you have to be more mature about this."

"Fine then, can you call her for me then?"

"You call _that_ being more mature!" Kira laughed incredulously. "What good would that do?"

He pouted like a child. "I don't know. I just wanna hear her voice, you know, without so much formality like in the speeches they broadcast."

"Athrun, why don't you just call her yourself?"

"I'm…" he started slowly, "…Not so sure she wants to speak to me. Just one call, I just wanna listen to her."

"Hmm…alright, just this once." Kira stood up and began walking back into the main house. "But I'm not gonna be your middle-man, okay? She _is_ my sister after all."

Athrun followed in suit, heading for Kira's office. "I promise that after you do this I'll know what to do."

"I hope so."

Kira collapsed into the chair and reached for the phone, dialling the number before replacing the handset back, the speaker activated.

"What am I supposed to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything," Athrun whispered in return, leaning against the table anxiously watching the phone as it rang.

"_Hello?"_

Kira smiled as Athrun stiffened slightly. "Hey…Cagalli."

"_Kira! Oh my God! Hi! We were just talking about you!"_

"Uh, we…?"

"_Lacus came over for dinner. And I believe congratulations are due for your…uh…new position,"_ she coughed jokingly. _"Don't worry, I can keep a secret."_

"_Cagalli is actually planning on coming to give the PLANTs a visit so she can congratulate you herself,"_ Lacus' voice echoed through the muffles created by the two girls fighting over the cell phone.

"_I'm not sure yet, I'm still thinking it over. I don't know if I'll be able to find some time."_

"Aww come on, Cagalli," he continued, eyeing Athrun's reactions, "You should visit for a few days, I haven't seen you in a while." _And neither has ..._

"_Ugh! I said I'll try, okay? I can't make any promises."_

"Do you want me to talk to Kisaka? I'm pretty sure he'd be more than happy for you to rest up for a few days."

"_No, I know he would. I can handle Kisaka - "_

"_Then what's stopping you besides work that you can get away from?" _Lacus once again chimed in.

"_Lacus…" _Cagalli's voice wavered slightly, her tone remaining stern. "Y_ou **know** what…"_

"Don't you mean 'who'," Kira accidentally said out loud, earning a glare from his friend.

"_Shuttup, Kira,"_ she snapped, then after a moment sighed. _"I just don't know if I'm ready to faceall that yet, okay? I don't know if I ever will be – it's too complicated, for me at least."_

Athrun's lips suddenly opened, almost subconsciously. "Stop running."

Silence ensued in the office and on the line after a small gasp. Kira eyes had widened, just as Athrun's had. His green eyes kept darting from side to side – he hadn't meant that to come out. _Shit! Now she's going to know I've been here listening all this time. Oh shit!_

"Cagalli? Cagalli, you're still there right?" Kira continued, trying to cover for Athrun's slip up. "You suddenly went quiet just now, did you even hear what I asked you?"

"_Huh? What? Sorry…I must be hearing things, I thought…um…never mind, what did you ask?"_ He could clearly tell that she was a little flustered.

"Uhh….I asked if you'd rather I came and stayed with you for a bit?"

"_Oh…uh, no it's alright. I know how busy you all are, especially you. I don't want to interfere with your work. Especially since Lacus will be back there tomorrow, she'll need you there."_

"So then when are we going to have the chance to catch up? I know you're Chief Representative, but you can't even spare some time for your little brother?"

Cagalli almost laughed. _"Using the 'little brother' tactic, huh? You really must miss me. I'll see, okay? That's the best offer I'm gonna give you tonight."_

"That'll have to do then, I guess. Hey Cagalli, could I maybe, um, talk to Lacus?"

"_Yeah sure okay, I'm sure you must have a lot to discuss with her. I'll talk to you later then, Kira. 'Night."_

Movement could be heard as Cagalli presumably passed the phone to Lacus. _"Kira? What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, wait a sec." He picked up the hand set and turned the speaker off. Athrun smiled slightly, getting the hint and leaving the room. "Hey, how are you? How was the opening…"

Making his way to the kitchen to get a drink, Athrun mentally kicked himself. _What does she mean by not being ready to 'face it all yet'? It's not like she did anything wrong – **I'm** the one that left. But if she did come to the PLANTs, then maybe I could..._

Pouring a glass of water, he leaned against the benchtop.

_Did I hurt you that bad, Cagalli?_

Athrun then looked up as another presence in the kitchen caught his attention.

"That was smooth," Kira smirked, a roll of the eyes being his response.

"It slipped out, I wasn't thinking so it just came out. Thanks for the save.What did Lacus say?"

"Uh…about what?"

"Cagalli?"

"Oh, no…nothing. We were just saying goodnight." Kira felt a little heat rise to his cheeks. "So, was that more or less what you wanted?"

"She's herself again, I guess. I haven't heard her like that in a long time. Do you reckon she's happy?"

"Do you honestly need to ask me all that? You know her as well as I do, possibly even better than me. She never was a good liar."

Athrun smiled, his eyes cast down as if recalling a memory. "Yeah I know. I reallyneed to set things rightwith her."

"Well hopefully Lacus can get her to come back with her."

"Yeah..." He swallowed some water nervously, "What do you think she meant by it being 'too complicated for her'?"

"Athrun, I couldn't tell you even if I did know. I think its something the both of _you_ need to figure out."

* * *

"Chief Representative, you have another call on line - " 

"Reshida, not now. No calls for another few hours. These building plans aren't doing much just sitting on my desk."

"But it's Erica Simmons from Morgonroete."

"Fine, but this is the last call, okay?"

"Yes, Chief Representative."

Cagalli rubbed at her eyes furiously as she picked up the handset and pressed the blinking button. She wasn't exactly in the best mood with the amount of planning that still needed to be done before the city could continue being rebuilt, and her rather restless night didn't do much to aid her mood either.

"What is it?"

"_Well good morning to you too, Chief Representative. To how many cups of coffee do I owe the pleasure of your mood this morning?"_

"Not nearly enough. What's going on? There isn't a problem is there?"

"_No, no, of course not. I just though I should let you know that Morgonroete is doing fine – the whole facility is almost completely up and running. Research and redevelopments should be able to begin in the next few weeks."_

"Good. At least _something_ is getting done. I guess you're lucky: Morgonroete doesn't need to be aesthetically pleasing to be built."

"_Are the architects and engineers still at each other's necks about the city buildings?"_

"Architects can't decide on their designs and the engineers are having trouble trying to keep up with all of their changing ideas. It's driving me crazy! So now I've taken it upon myself to settle on a design just to make them all shut up!"

"_The problem is that too many people are involved. I told you: choose one architect and maybe two engineers. I'd volunteer, but I'm rather preoccupied at the moment."_

"I know, but they're all just so eager I couldn't find it in me to turn them down. I guess you're right. Fine, I'll let some of them go. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"_No, not really. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Yeah I guess I better let you back to it, try to take it easy though. You sound exhausted."_

"Understatement of the Era, but I'll survive. Thanks for the call."

Rubbing her eyes once again, Cagalli looked helplessly at the cold cup of coffee in front of her with a sigh. Vehemently, she stood up with her chair flying backwards to hit the window, grabbed the cup and inched towards the door, the knob of which she took with great force before it opened in on her. Instinctively she jumped back, skilfully avoiding a spillage, a frown formingon her face. _No one is supposed to come in without me being told. Unless of course…_

"Cagalli," Kisaka started calmly, as usual, "Sir Pelosar is here to see you."

"Liam?" Her face twisted. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Courting you, I assume. I've told him you're busy but he insists on waiting it out. He seems to know about your addiction to coffee and is in the kitchen. Where were you going just now?"

She raised an eyebrow and held up the cup. "Time for a refill."

"Cagalli, I don't feel right about him being so forward around you. Especially since you are Chief Representative," he said, his voice full of concern as he subconsciously guarded the door. "I don't think I need to remind you about what happened with Yuuna."

"Kisaka, I'm a big girl," the girl half his size reassured him. "I've known Liam for years, I can handle him. He'll probably just pull the same tricks he always does, like ask me out to dinner or something. Boys are unoriginal like that." Cagalli smiled slightly, squeezing past Kisaka and into the corridor heading for the kitchen. Stepping through the door she quietly, and purposely, got lost in her own world, ignoring everything around her except the pot of coffee that awaited her on the bench.

His lips twisted into a knowing smile as he reflected on their odd relationship. They weren't exactly friends - it just so happened that they'd been thrown together a lot over the years and had therefore gotten to know each other pretty well. Watching her as she carelessly entered the kitchen to refill her cup and turn back around to walk straight back out, he then swiftly moved to block the door, earning a sarcastic smile and a bat of the eyelashes as she looked up at him, their body's almost touching.

"I'm quite busy, you know, so would you mind letting me pass?"

"You always act like you're trying to avoid me, Princess," Liam smirked with a cock of his head, some of his brown hair messily falling across his face.

She lifted an eyebrow at him in defiance. "And _you_ can't seem to take a hint. You know if you weren't noble, you would've been thrown off this premises long ago and with a restraining order, too."

"Aww Cagalli, I'm hurt," he said, holding a hand against to his chest, "I've only ever tried to show you that my intentions are pure. I actually come to you bearing an invitation."

"Is that so? I can't say that I'm shocked."

Inching backwards slightly to lean on the kitchen door's threshold, he smirked at her response. "My father and mother would like you to come and have dinner with us this Friday."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," the blonde girl replied, almost out of habit as she also cocked her head indignantly.

"You might want to reconsider. It's all fine and well to say no to me, but you can't exactly say no to a fellow Member of Parliament, not to mention another noble family, without it seeming like an insult. That would be too rude, even for you. You don't seriously want to offend my family, now do you?" His voice lowered slightly as his green eyes intently stared challengingly into her's.

Cagalli's eye twitched and she was rendered momentarily silent. _Shit…I hate it when he's right. But…_ "I'm serious, Liam, I can't go. I'm going away for a few days." _So I haven't made any plans yet…its not an exact lie._

"Oh, really. I wasn't aware of the Chief Representative going on any business trip. Lying wouldn't be a good way to go about this, either. My father surely would've been informed about a trip."

"Well, yes he would've been informed, but this isn't a business trip. I'm going to go visit some friends – you know, have little break." _Again…not a lie. I **have** been thinking about it._

Liam shrugged in defeat, seemingly careless. "Fine then, I guess you'll just have to grace us with your presence when you return. My parents will be bitterly disappointed."

"You'll just have to pass on my apologies to them, then."

"What? The guilt trip didn't work?"

Cagalli couldn't help smirking again. "Not when it's you."

"Well, then." Liam bent his head slightly so that his eyes were level with her's. "I look forward to when you can come around. Although I would rather we go on a date without my parents chaperoning."

She was taken back a bit by the intensity of his green eyes, her breathing quickening slightly as the image of another boy flashed in her mind.

_Athrun…_

"So I guess I better be off then, Chief Representative Athha," he announced, taking her hand and kissing it. "Catch you later."

Cagalli frowned and pulled her hand away from his grasp and began making her way back down the corridor leading to her office, Liam following close behind her. "Yeah, okay, bye. And don't just assume you'll be welcome next time. Just because I choose to tolerate you does not mean I actually like you."

"You're all talk, Cagalli. Just admit it: you can't live without me and that's why you haven't put a restraining order on me yet."

Cagalli turned around just in time to see him throw her a wink before promptly turning on his heel to exit. She narrowed her eyes at the retreating figure, a smile creeping to her lips. No matter how annoying he was, she had never found it in her to be truly angry at him. There was something about him that made her smile. Sipping at the coffee in her hand, she continued back down the corridor meeting a concerned looking Kisaka at her office door.

"What was all that about, Cagalli?"

"Exactly what I told you it would be about," she replied, slipping passed him into the office and taking her place back at her desk.

Kisaka adopted a fatherly tone. "He didn't do anything to you?"

"He totally violated me." Cagalli rolled her eyes as she sorted through papers. "No, he didn't. You're being too protective. I mean, I know it's your job, but seriously. Liam just invited me to dinner with his parents on Friday."

"Then I assume you're going."

"Nope."

His eyes widened. "You're not? ButCagalli, you _must_. They're noble-"

"I know, I know. I told Liam I'd be on a trip for a while and if they found out I was lying, well that wouldn't be too good, so I have to make it _not_ a lie. Kisaka, I need to organise a trip to the PLANTs as soon as possible. Can it be done?"

"Arrangements are already being made."

The sound of paper rustling stopped. Cagalli's eyes narrowed in confusion at Kisaka, who looked quite pleased with himself. "What? _Already_ being made?"

"Ms Clyne asked us to start getting a trip organised for you yesterday as I escorted her to her shuttle. The original plan was to take you away by force, but it seems such measures are no longer necessary. I believe you leave tomorrow morning. Myrna has already started getting your things together."

Cagalli couldn't help but laugh as she got up to throw her arms around the General. "Unbelievable, but thankyou. Trust Lacus to do that behind my back, and all of you to listen to her. I could have you all fired."

"Well I agree with her. You've been so busy these passed few months and you should spend some time with your brother."

"I know you're right. So how long is this break of mine to be, then?" she asked as she sunk back into her chair.

"A week. But if you want to stay longer, I'm pretty sure we'd still be able to manage here for a few days longer."

"Okay then, it's settled." She said slowly. "I'll be going to the PLANTs."

"I'll let you finish up your work then." Kisaka bowed before turning to exit, quietly closing the door behind him.

Silence returned to her office as she turned her chair to face the window behind her desk. _I'll be going to the PLANTs,_ Cagalli thought nervously biting her lip, feeling the ring in her pocket. Taking it, she slipped it on and stared at it on her fourth finger.

_The truth is..._

_I miss him._

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHT! Well! another chapter up and I certainly hope you are all still enjoying yourselves to a certain degree, I know a lot of you just want them to get together already, but do you honestly think it'll be that easy:P hahaha oh dear. But anyhow, I seriously want to thank the people who take the time to review, even if its just a line to say they liked it. I honestly don't mind what you have to say, but feedback is really important to me (and every author,I guess).So anyway hahaha the point is...please review for me. :-) I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible (given that uni doesn't take up too much of my time). -huggliez- Cheers to you all!

-- ela


End file.
